


Mermaid

by SpiderKillerTrino



Series: Legend of Zelda Kiss Scenes [29]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Kiss scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderKillerTrino/pseuds/SpiderKillerTrino
Summary: The old wayfarer from Bannan Island has published a book about the mer-folk after Link introduced him to Joanne, the wannabe mermaid. Link has come to the island to personally congratulate both of them. When he meets Joanne, she has quite a story for him...and then some!
Relationships: Link/Joanne (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Legend of Zelda Kiss Scenes [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207004





	Mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to fanfiction.net on Feb. 18, 2021.

Link couldn’t help but chuckle to himself as he stood on the bow of Linebeck’s steamer, watching Bannan Island rise up from the horizon. In his hands was a brand-new book, impeccably-made and fairly sizable, its cover adorned with a pictogram of a familiar redheaded mermaid.

Or, at least, people were supposed to  _ think _ the young lady on the book’s cover was a mermaid. But Link was privy to the truth of the matter. Joanne, the “mermaid” on the book’s cover, was really a normal young woman, sister to the renowned pirate Jolene. But she enjoyed dressing up and embodying the legendary denizen of the sea.

It was in this manner that she’d caught the interest both of Link and of an old wayfarer who inhabited the island. Though she’d readily told Link of her secret identity, she’d still asked him to help her find someone who would show interest in a “mermaid.” Link had promptly helped her meet the old fellow, and she’d spent quite a while in a pool at the man’s dwelling, somewhat on display. Link had questioned whether she could possibly have been enjoying that, but she’d told him that it was entertaining for the moment.

Now the old traveller had published a book - the very same one Link now held a copy of - which he’d entitled  _ The Secret World of the Mer-Folk _ . As soon as Link had discovered the book (and read quite a bit of it), he’d planned this little foray to Bannan Island. It was just too amusing, he thought, to pass up the opportunity to see the two inhabitants of the isle. That, and perhaps tease Joanne a bit about the ridiculous detail the book went into.

Linebeck’s ship was pulling up at the dock now, and Link could see, for once, other boats moored up. This little book, it seemed, had certainly taken people’s fancy.

It was not a long walk from the dock to the old gentleman’s abode, which now sat next to a larger building, probably some tourist-trap museum. Link had to laugh to himself again as he passed it and knocked on the old man’s door.

The door was answered promptly. “Why, if it isn’t my young fellow wayfarer!” observed the older man. “Please, do come in!”

As Link walked past the threshold, he held up his copy of the man’s book. “I saw you’ve published,” he remarked.

The old wayfarer nodded. “That Joanne,” he replied, “has been quite the fountain of knowledge. I will always be grateful to her for agreeing to tell me about her life below the waves. And, of course, I have you to thank as well, for arranging for us to meet.”

Link smiled. “Actually, I was wondering,” he explained, noticing the now-empty pool in the sitting room, “where I could find her. I was hoping to congratulate her for this alongside you.”

“Yes, yes, of course,” answered the older fellow. “With the book finished, she has returned to the waters where she belongs. You can probably catch her if you’re up for a hike ‘round the edge of the isle.”

Link nodded in thanks. “I’ll be seeing her then. Congratulations!” And with a firm handshake, he exited the old man’s house and began walking, always sticking near the edge of the island.

True to the old man’s words, it was about fifteen minutes, and nearly halfway around the island, when he finally spotted Joanne. Or rather, she spotted him from a rock that jutted above the water. “Hey, Link!” she called out with a wave. Link waved back, and the wannabe mermaid dove into the brine.

Link spotted a place nearby where the edge of the island lay no more than a foot above the sea level and moved there, knowing Joanne would wish to catch up. Sure enough, as he arrived at the spot, her flaming head of hair and lovely tanned face rose from the water and she leaned by her arms on the low lip of the land. “It’s been too long,” she greeted happily.

“Indeed,” Link acknowledged. “Did you hear that you’re in a book now?” He showed her the volume with her image on the cover.

Joanne laughed. “I know!” she exclaimed. “Isn’t that something? I’ll tell you, though, it was interesting helping him out with that.”

Link’s brows rose. “Do tell,” he requested.

So with a smile, Joanne told her tale: “Well, when you introduced me to that old wayfarer, I found out that he’d been obsessed with mermaids from his youth. He’d always wanted to write a book like that one. Meeting me finally gave him the chance to ‘research’ for it. It was fun seeing him so eager to learn as much as he could. But, of course, it was hard at times because, as you know, mermaids aren’t actually real, so I had to come up with a lot of answers on the spot. Pretty detailed ones, too - that guy asked about parts of mermaid life that I’d never thought about, never thought anyone would be curious about.”

“He never caught on?” Link asked.

Joanne shook her head. “Nope. Not even when I asked for a cut on his book profits. I…” she cracked up, “...I told him mer-people use rupees as money just like land dwellers. I was sure he’d figure me out with that one, but he bought it!”

Link cracked up too. This whole mermaid thing had been surprisingly lucrative for both of them, it seemed.

“Which reminds me,” Joanne continued, “I really should say how nice it was of you to introduce us in the first place.”

Link smiled. “I’m glad I could help you both,” he replied.

Joanne’s smile brightened, then her cheeks pinkened ever so slightly (which went unnoticed by Link) as she said, “Actually, there  _ was  _ something I’ve been thinking about that I wanted to ask you.”

“Oh?” Link wondered.

Joanne hesitated. “Could you come in a bit closer?” she asked. Link nodded and lay flat on his stomach, his face very near the edge of the land. Joanne hauled herself up a little more, until her mouth was near Link’s ear, and whispered, “What do you think about dating?”

Link promptly flushed bright red as he leaned back, looking incredulously at the tanned lady. “Dating? As in...as in you?” he spluttered, to which the “mermaid” nodded emphatically. “Well...I…” He hesitated. This was certainly a sudden question, and not one he’d never really concerned himself with at all. But now he was, and to his surprise, he found the idea very agreeable. Joanne was, after all, incredibly pretty, and from what Link had seen, she seemed like quite a sweet young lady. He certainly wouldn’t mind calling her his girlfriend.

So it was that he found himself relaxing, leaning back in and nodding. “Okay,” he answered her, “that sounds nice.”

Joanne grinned to hear his response. Without another word, her arms, previously folded on the grassy lip, opened so she could place her hands on either side of the Hylian’s face. Knowing, by some instinct, what was about to happen, Link slowly closed his eyes, opening his own arms to wrap behind Joanne’s head as she pulled him into his first kiss.

It was soft and sweet, the way her lips practically caressed his, and her contented sigh made the blood rush to Link’s face again. Link relaxed completely, craving more of whatever this sensation was that he was feeling. So their kisses went on, always so soft and tender. Eventually, their lips pulled apart, but as if in sync with each other, they began planting smaller kisses covering each other’s cheeks, more like light brushes of the lips than anything else. After a minute or two their lips met again and resumed their slow dance, though after a bit, Link noticed that Joanne was beginning to nibble daintily on his lower lip. He just sighed and let himself enjoy it.

When at last their lips broke contact again, it felt at once like they’d been kissing both for an eternity and for nearly no time at all.

Joanne giggled lightly. “Well, that sure was nice, wasn’t it?” she remarked, her fingers gently stroking the tip of Link’s ear and sending shivers down his spine. When Link nodded, somewhat breathless, she grinned. “I look forward to our next one,” she whispered teasingly, before winking at him and slipping once again below the waves.

It took awhile for Link to gather his wits enough to rise to his feet. As he did, he brought one hand up and touched his lips, now bigger and softer from Joanne’s kisses. He decided that he, too, looked forward to the next time they could see each other and share more kisses like those. His face still pink as he replayed the whole thing in his memory, he began hiking back around Bannan Island, toward the docks where he knew Linebeck was likely waiting. He hoped the captain wouldn’t mind stopping here more frequently; he had a feeling he’d be coming here a lot now.


End file.
